In the related art, an additive manufacturing apparatus, which forms an additive manufactured object in an addition manner, is known. The additive manufacturing apparatus forms a layer of a material by supplying a powder of a material from a nozzle and simultaneously irradiating the powder with laser light to melt the powder, and the layer is stacked to form an additive manufactured object.